


See You Around

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brand New Neighbors Au, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Brand New Neighbors au. You move into your apartment and meet your new neighbor.





	See You Around

_**Another request from[@chocobe-chan](http://tmblr.co/mcsI1iZvBOuDptEs6dMGtnA)! #16: Brand new neighbors au. Hope you like it!** _

You release a nervous breath, staring at the boxes you still need to unpack. So far your clothes and kitchen things were finished, but you still have a lot of work to do. Between moving a couple of states away and making sure you really accepted the job, you’ve been too busy to really get anything done. Now that you finally have a day off, you can unpack some of these boxes.

Though you  _really_ don’t want to…

There’s a knock on the door, and you frown slightly, opening it to reveal a tall and handsome blonde man with baby blue eyes that you’re instantly drawn to.

“Hi,” He offers, smiling nervously and blushing a little. “I’m your neighbor. I would have stopped by earlier, but you’ve seemed so busy that I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

You flush a little. “Sorry about that. I’m… not organized yet,” He chuckles, and you offer a small smile. “I’m (Y/N),”

“Steve,” He glances past you to see the boxes. “Maybe this was a bad time. How about I stop by tomorrow and help with whatever you don’t finish? I’d help now, but I have a friend waiting for me and he isn’t a patient person.”

You smile, a little touched. No one had introduced themselves yet, and here was a gorgeous man who looked upset that he couldn’t help. “I understand. If you want, you can come over and have lunch with me.” Your cheeks burn, and you try to calm the panic in your chest that you could have come off too strong.

To your surprise Steve smiles. “I’d like that.” He offers his hand again, and when you take it he says, “I’ll see you around, (Y/N),”

You smile, saying goodbye before closing the door and looking at your boxes again.

You can work on them later; Steve can help you figure things out.


End file.
